Burn on flames
by Rain Hartvee
Summary: AU. (Quemarse en llamas). Empezó con un fuego… literalmente. También con una mujer rara y un posible asesinato. Él fue su salvación y destrucción. Y entre todo eso, ambos se quemaron.
1. Entre el fuego y las sombras

**Han pasado casi dos años desde que decidí borrar todas mis historias, y sé que probablemente nadie me recordará, pero eso no importa. Mejor, nuevo comienzo. O algo así. No sé si escriba otros Fanfics. Todo depende de como me vaya con éste. Será corto, no creo que más de siete capítulos. Y estoy decidida a terminarlo (aunque mal momento para empezar a escribirlo, ya que estoy en finales).**

 **Espero que les guste. c:**

 **Summary: ** AU. Empezó con un fuego… literalmente. Y también con una mujer rara. Él fue su salvación y destrucción. Y entre todo eso, ambos se quemaron.

 **Disclaimer global:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I.** _"Entre el fuego y las sombras"._

Empezó con un fuego.

Para él, casi todo empezaba con fuego, destrucción o gritos, se recordó. Cuando la alarma inundó su oficina a media noche y todos los bomberos empezaron a correr para subirse a los carros, Natsu saltó alegremente, como si algo estupendo hubiese pasado. Podían llamarlo insensible o despreocupado por su actitud feliz cuando los incendios empezaban, pero estaba en su naturaleza _amar_ el fuego. Era parte de él. Tanto como la destrucción y los gritos de los desesperados que quedaban encerrados entre cortinas de fuego. Su vida también había empezado entre el fuego, después de todo. Casi todo en él lo hacía.

Lo que no esperó fue encontrar a una mujer con los ojos cerrados, lágrimas cayendo como cascadas sobre sus mejillas, en posición relajada sobre un cama que empezaba a llenarse de llamas.

Por un momentó pensó que estaba muerta, que el fuego la había matado antes de que él pudiera rescatarla. Quiso seguir adelante y continuar con su búsqueda: estaba encargado de encontrar al gran magnate Jude Heartfilia, y cualquier distracción innecesaria podía costarle la vida, incluso si se trataba de un cuerpo aún reconocible.

Luego notó el ritmo relajado de su pecho y el contínuo río de lágrimas.

Estaba viva.

—¡Hey! —gritó, pero su máscara apagó el sonido.

Con cautela se acercó a ella. No pudo evitar detallarla; aún entre las sombras del fuego y el humo que ensuciaba todo su cuerpo, su pelo dorado resplandecía, o al menos a él le parecía. Estaba sucio como todo el resto, y sin embargo, le pareció hermoso. Vestía ropa reveladora, con un estilo de cosplay que le pareció gracioso, pero que de todos modos le agradó, al igual que todo su ser.

La tomó del hombro y la sacudió, esperando una reacción que no ocurrió hasta largos segundos después.

—¿Puedes caminar? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con total seriedad. Era parte de su trabajo. Le extendió un pañuelo mojado para que se lo pusiera en la nariz.

Ella abrió los ojos. Chocolate. Natsu pensó en aquel chocolate a medio beber que dejó en su escritorio al salir corriendo.

En vez de alivio, encontró sorpresa reflejada en su expresión.

—Pues si notas que mis piernas están quemadas, entenderás que no puedo —dijo ella con obviedad. No supo si fue por las sombras o su imaginación, pero creyó ver que rodó los ojos.

Natsu soltó una risa ante su actitud.

—Pero no pareces preocupada por el incendio.

Ella calló durante unos segundos, para luego alzar los hombros en sigo de despreocupación.

—Si voy a morir, mejor que sea ante el fuego que ante la humanidad.

Era la primera persona que pensaba como él, pero no lo dijo. Se encontraba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. O tal vez fuese ese picor de ojos que empezaba a tener por culpa del humo. Sintió la piquiña del calor en su piel. Las llamas casi envolvían por completo las sábanas de la gran cama, y ella en el medio junto a él.

—Muy agradable y todo, pero creo que si charlámos acá más tiempo, ambos moriremos hechos carbón —dijo Natsu.

—No me parece tan mal final.

—Lástima, yo aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ella alzó las cejas y sonrió de lado.

—Lucy —dijo, extendiendo su mano. Sus lágrimas habían dejado de salir.

Natsu tomó su mano y la sacudió.

—Natsu.

—Que agradable manera de conocerte, Natsu —rió ella—. ¿Cómo el verano, no? En japonés.

Sin pedir permiso siquera, la alzó en sus brazos y saltó fuera de la cama, atravezando las llamas. Lucy soltó un grito y le dio un puño en el pecho.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Y caminar con esas piernas?

Ella torció el gesto.

—Sí, como el verano —siguió Natsu al tiempo que zigzagueaba entre el fuego de los pasillos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a aquel escenario que no tomó nota del olor a ceniza ni de su ropa carbonizada.

Pronto dejó de patalear como una niña pequeña, y hasta parecía estar disfrutando de su viaje.

—No pareces japonés —comentó Lucy.

—No lo soy, fui adoptado por una familia japonesa —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Y por qué el pelo pintado?

—¡No lo es! —exclamó.

Lucy se aferró a su cuello cuando casi la dejó ir ante la exhaltación.

—Vaya forma de desquitarte. A la próxima mejor que me manden a alguien que no me tire intencionalmente al fuego.

—¿De casualidad no sientes miedo? —cuestionó Natsu. El humo era demasiado espeso y no le dejaba ver. De nada ayudaba que la mansión Heartfilia se asemejase más a un laberinto que a una casa de verdad.

Ella no respondió su pregunta, pero señaló con la mano a la izquierda.

—Yo te guío.

Natsu asintió.

—Como odio este humo —gruñó.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Lucy no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada a revisarla, y notó que había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

—No hay fuego sin humo —dijo ella con voz entrecortada por el pañuelo—. O amas ambos, o no lo amas.

—Buen momento para ser filosófico.

Pudo notar que Lucy sonrió levemente.

—Está en mis venas.

Natsu alzó la vista y se mantuvo en un silencio profundo, sin moverse. La salida estaba bloqueada. Solo él sería capaz de atravezar por su traje resistente y su habilidad de soportar el calor, pero Lucy se veía débil y a pesar de mantener una actitud fuerte, sus piernas tenían un desagradable color rojo y estaban chamuzcadas, envueltas en algunas capas de carbón. Ella no sería capaz de soportar más quemaduras. Solo sus piernas se veían lo suficientemente dolorosas como para preocuparse.

La dejó suavemente en el piso, con cuidado de no lastimarla, ante la mirada expectante de Lucy.

—No te vayas a mover.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Si pudiera, claro.

—Tú entiendes el punto —soltó Natsu. Se quitó su máscara, y en seguida el humo penetró sus pulmones con dolor. ¿Cómo podía Lucy haber resistido tanto? Dejando el pensamiento de lado, deslizó la máscara sobre su cara y tomó el pañuelo que ella sostenía—. El fuego no debería de alzarte aquí hasta dentro de unos minutos. Volveré por ti antes de que eso suceda.

Vio desconfianza en sus ojos chocolate. Ella lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera aceptando su destino.

Natsu tomó sus manos entre las suyas, ambas igual de mugrientas y ásperas.

—Confía en mí.

No respondió, pero alcanzó a asentir antes de dejar que Natsu saliera corriendo.

.

Solo fueron unos pocos minutos, no los sufientes para que el fuego la alcanzara. O al menos eso creyó, porque Natsu no había tomado en cuenta las vigas de madera que el fuego empezó a tumbar segundos después de haber logrado salir de la mansión Heartfilia.

Un grito se oyó en la lejanía.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, presos del pánico. Pero Natsu ya había empezado a correr a coger los extinguidores y demás parafernalia para entrar de nuevo a la mansión.

Fue Romeo, el jóven nuevo del cuartel, el que lo paró al tomarlo del brazo.

—No puedes entrar ahí, es muy peligroso.

Natsu quitó su mano bruscamente.

—No me importa.

—Pero a nosotros sí —dijo, cortándole el paso.

—Hay una mujer allá adentro a la cual prometí salvar —gruñó Natsu.

—¡Ambos pueden morir!

Nada de lo que decía lo detuvo, ni siquiera la barrera de personas que formaban fue suficiente para evitar que entrase. La atravesó sin pensarlo, y sin importarle las quejas de sus subordinados.

El corazón le latía con rapidez.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que eso había ocurrido.

—Eres un idiota —escuchó que decía Romeo, pero por el rabillo del ojo captó su sonrisa.

—¡Mejor idiota que cobarde! —gritó Natsu antes de perderse en la oscuridad del humo.

.

Lucy no había recibido ninguna herida grave por la caída de las vigas, y sorprendetemente, su daño pulmonar por el humo no fue lo suficiente para traerle repercusiones a largo plazo. Sin embargo, la quemadura en sus piernas eran graves y le impedían moverse. Había tenido mucha suerte; más de la que Natsu alguna vez en su vida hubiese visto en un sobreviviente de incendio como aquel. Las llamas habían consumido todo. La gran propiedad había quedado reducida a escombros y una estructura dañada casi en su totalidad que se erguía donde antes había estado la imponente mansión antigua.

Nadie sabía por qué había empezado, ni quienes murieron entre el fuego. Era imposible de reconocer algún ser vivo entre todos los escombros y cenizas.

Fue una repentina tormenta la que ayudó a apagar el incendio que amenazaba con expandirse montaña abajo, donde la ciudad de Magnolia se situaba. Apenas Natsu logró salir casi a rastras con una Lucy inconsciente en sus brazos, las gotas de agua empezaron a bañarlo, arrastrando las cenizas consigo. Recordó mirar hacia el cielo con alivio y respirar el aire que lentamente volvía a ser agradable por el efecto de la lluvia. Se mantuvo ahí quieto, las piernas temblándole y sus manos aferrándose al cuerpo de Lucy hasta que los paramédicos lo obligaron a soltarla.

Luego él cayó también.

Despertó en el hospital central de Magnolia, solo unas pocas horas después. El sol de la mañana le quemaba la cara. Pero estaba limpio y el olor de aire lo embriagó por su pureza.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó Erza, entrando a su vista. Se sorprendió al verla vestida formalmente, en vez de con su usual traje oficial—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.

Hizo una mueca.

—Como si me hubieras dado una paliza.

—Muy gracioso.

—Es la verdad —dijo, encongiéndose de hombros.

Hubo un silencio en el cual Erza lo miró fijamente. Tenía una expresión seria y complicada, como si estuviese debatiendo algún tema mentalmente.

—Natsu…

Él alzó la vista de nuevo.

La expresión de Erza se suavisó, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza para si misma. Alargó el brazo y le tocó el hombro, a lo cual Natsu solo reaccionó con dolor.

—Tuviste quemaduras de tercer y segundo grado en algunas partes de tu cuerpo, por lo que tendrás permiso de ausencia para un mes —mencionó—. No podrás volver al trabajo hasta que estés en máximas condiciones de nuevo.

Natsu hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no se quejó. El dolor que tenía en el hombro y brazo era suficiente para callarlo.

—¿Cuándo podré salir de acá?

—Hoy mismo.

—¿Y quién reemplazará mi puesto?

Erza sonrió.

—Gray.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Natsu, casi saltando en su pies. Soltó una maldición cuando sintió el dolor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Con cuidado, se dejó descansar en la cama de nuevo—. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? —lloriqueó como un niño pequeño.

—No seas bebé, él es el mejor bombero luego de ti en el cuartel.

—Pero sigo siendo mejor —dijo con orgullo.

Erza lo miró mal, pero le dio la razón.

Ella era su jefa, la directora de esa región de la ciudad. Y a pesar de tenerle miedo la mayoría del tiempo, Natsu la consideraba casi como de familia. El cuartel era su familia, incluyendo a aquellos que no eran bomberos pero pasaban gran parte del tiempo allí, como Levi o Lisanna. No podía decir que estaba solo en el mundo; al menos no desde que entró a aquel lugar.

Y de repente, a su mente llegó la imagen de un cabello dorado opacado por las cenizas y el carbón.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó, asustando a Erza por su repentino grito—. ¿Dónde está Lucy?

Ella lo miró con confusión.

—¿Quién es Lucy?

—La chica del incendio —se apresuró a contestar—. La que salvé.

—Ah, la Heartfilia —razonó Erza con expresión seria—. Está en cuidado intensivos. Dicen que no podrá caminar en bastante tiempo y tiene que tomar terapias respiratorias para ayudarla a respirar bien de nuevo. De resto está bien —dijo, pero dudó en la última parte—. O algo así.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Erza apretó los labios.

—No quiere hablar.

—¿Ah?

—Debió de tener algún daño psicológico —explicó—, y ahora se niega a hablar con cualquier persona. Incluso Mira es incapaz de empatizar con ella.

No tenía sentido. La Lucy que él alcanzó a conocer en esos pocos de minutos entre las llamas era decidida y fuerte, con un lengua sarcástica e inteligente. No parecía temer la muerte ni el fuego, casi incluso parecían una broma para ella. Un daño psicológico no podía ser a causa de un incendio que ella misma no aborrecía.

Natsu estaba seguro de que había más por contar.

Si es que Lucy decidía hablar de nuevo.

—¿Sabes que pudo haber pasado? —preguntó Erza.

Negó suavemente, un poco indeciso. Prefería guardar a aquella Lucy de sus recuerdos como un secreto.

—Estaba llorando cuando la encontré —dijo.

Erza se inclinó en su dirección.

—¿Supiste la razón?

—No pregunté.

Ella soltó un suspiro frustrado y se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenando la pulcritud de su pelo. De repente, parecía cansada e impotente.

—Natsu, escúchame —soltó ella luego de unos segundos—. Nadie entiende que pasó, y se estima que murieron varias personas. La ciudad está conmocionada por la incógnita y el desastre que ese incendio dejó. Así que si sabes algo, deberías de decírmelo enseguida.

Natsu asintió.

—Entiendo.

Mentalmente cruzó los dedos por su mentira. Por alguna razón, creía que la actitud de Lucy podía estar relacionada, pero no era capaz de delatar aquello.

Erza se levantó y alisó su falda.

—Espero que te recuperes, Natsu. Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, fijándose de nuevo en su traje formal. Estaba vestida casi completamente de negro, y aunque su cabello escarlata debía de resplandecer entre esa opacidad, no lo hacía.

Todo se transformó a lúgubre en ese momento.

—Hoy empieza el velatorio.

Natsu dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose pesado de nuevo.

—Jude Heartfilia fue encontrado muerto en el incendio.


	2. Palabras silenciosas

**CAPÍTULO II.** _"Palabras silenciosas"._

Apenas eran las once de la mañana cuando el doctor llegó a revisarlo por última vez, darle recomendaciones y avisarle que podía salir de la clínica. Lo único que tenía mal eran aquellas quemaduras molestas que le impedían mover el hombro o realizar fuerza con su brazo derecho, lo cual para él suponía no poder hacer nada, teniendo en cuenta que era diestro.

Natsu aprovechó el baño del hospital para darse una ducha y cambiarse a la ropa que Erza le había dejado en el sofá. A pesar de olor puro, seguía sintiéndose sucio, como si las cenizas no fueran a irse nunca.

Soltó un suspiro y se inclinó frente al espejo.

—Vaya mierda.

Jude Heartfilia estaba muerto, y había sido su misión rescatarlo. Claramente no lo había logrado, y ahora solo quedaba su hija muda para entender todo el desastre del incendio.

En el fondo, oyó las palabras de la reportera que hablaba por televisión.

« _¿Qué habrá pasado con Jude Heartfilia? En los sucesos ocurridos esta noche, el gran magnate fue encontrado muerto entre los escombros de su casa. Medicina legal aún no ha hecho ningún anuncio sobre su muerte, pero se rumora que pudo haber sido un asesinato. Ahora su única hija, Lucy Heartfilia, deberá tomar las riendas del negocio y hacer declaraciones en cuánto a lo pasado, pero se encuentra internada en el hospital con graves quemaduras y problemas psicológicos que…_ »

Natsu apagó el televisor y tiró el control remoto a la cama con desprecio.

Todo era su culpa.

No había podido salvar a Jude, y Lucy había terminado herida.

Lo que aún no entendía era supuesto problema psicológico suyo.

—¡Natsu! —El grito lo despertó de sus pensamientos, pero lo fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el abrazo de Lisanna—. ¡Que bueno que estés bien!

Soltó un alarido de dolor por la estampida, pero le devolvió el abrazo como pudo.

—¿Qué haces acá? —le preguntó.

Lisanna se separó pero no se alejó mucho.

—Estoy en mis prácticas con Mira, ¿recuerdas? La tengo que acompañar a todas sus consultas —explicó, aunque Natsu ya sabía. Lisanna era la hermana menor de la psicóloga que estaba encargada de los afectados por incendios, y ya que ella también había decidido irse por esa carrera, había conseguido que le dieran permiso para tomar aquello como prácticas, por lo que siempre se le veían juntas. A donde fuese Mira, ahí también estaba Lisanna con su actitud alegre y una libreta donde anotaba todo.

Natsu asintió.

—¿Y a qué vinieron acá al hospital?

—Mira está teniendo una sesión con Lucy —respondió, haciendo que él se interesara aún más—. No habla con nadie, pero necesitamos saber lo que recuerda del incendio.

—Por el posible asesinato.

—Exacto.

—Llévame a donde Lucy —soltó Natsu de repente, sorprendiendo a Lisanna.

Ella retrocedió y soltó un suspiro.

—No creo que ayudes en nada. La puedes devolver al trauma.

—O tal vez no.

—Natsu.

—Por favor.

Lisanna negó con la cabeza con rendición, y Natsu supo que lo había logrado.

—Bien —accedió—. Espero no arrepentirme.

.

Durante el camino, Lisanna le contó un poco sobre la historia de los Heartfilia.

—Todo el mundo los conoce en Fiore —empezó ella, y Natsu asintió. Incluso él, al cual no le interesaba en nada el mundo de los magnates, había escuchado aquel apellido aunque sea una vez—. Son dueños de muchas empresas, pero son más conocidos por los ferrecarriles. Y también por haber ganado las elecciones una vez acá en Magnolia con el porcentaje más alto visto. Desde eso sus ingreso se duplicaron cada año.

—No entiendo a que viene todo eso —dijo Natsu.

—Durante el período de su candidatura, Layla Heartfilia fue asesinada —continuó Lisanna, sin prestarle atención—. Se corrieron los rumores de que los Heartfilia estaban en algún problema con mafias o dinero sucio de ese estilo. Eso fue hace diesiocho años, pero nunca dejaron de sospechar sobre eso. Nadie sabe cual fue el problema.

—Por eso creen que pudo ser un asesinato también.

—Así es.

—¿Y Lucy cómo está relacionada?

Lisanna negó con la cabeza.

—No lo está… por además de tener el apellido, claro. Eso ocurrió cuando ella tenía cinco años.

Natsu se rascó la barbilla y miró al techo.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Eras una bebé en ese tiempo también.

—Elfman me lo contó todo. Él estaba en sus prácticas con la policía cuando sucedió, y su jefe fue encargado de la escena del crimen.

Ventajas de tener un hermano policía, pensó Natsu. Elfman era el policía más correcto y alegre que alguna vez en su vida hubiese conocido, y siempre era agradable cuando él era asignado a los casos de los incendios, ya que los hacía reír a todos. También era parte de la familia que conformaban en el cuartel, a pesar de no ser bombero sino policía. A veces incluso parecía pertenecer más a aquel lugar por todos los almuerzos en los que él aparecía para disfrutar con sus dos hermanas.

Así que si Elfman lo decía, no tenía motivos para dudas cualquier cosa.

—Pareces más una investigadora que una psicóloga —comentó Natsu.

Lisanna soltó una risita suave.

—A veces son lo mismo —dijo ella—. Si quieres conocer y comprender a una persona, primero debes saber que ha vivido.

Natsu se mantuvo callado ante aquel comentario. Si era así… nadie nunca de verdad lo conocería.

Pararon frente a la zona de cuidados intensivos, lo cual lo desconcertó. Si recordaba correctamente, Erza le había dicho que ella se encontraba ahí, pero no había logrado procesar en ese momento lo que significaba. Le habían dicho que Lucy estaba bien, lo suficiente para no morir ni tener su vida en peligro alguno, así que ¿por qué estaba en aquella zona tan apartada y lúgubre? A medida que pasaban por el pasillo, Natsu podía ver por las ventanas a las personas pálidas por falta de sol, con las ojeras sobresaliendo en sus rostros y expresiones más muertas que vivas. Eran muertos vivientes, que giraban sus rostros al escuchar pasos para suplicar con palabras silenciosas que los liberaran de su sufrimiento.

Pero todo se aclaró cuando logró ver a Lucy, el por qué ella también estaba ahí.

Sus ojos le gritaban en silencio.

«Mátame, mátame, mátame».

A Natsu se le encogió el corazón al verla.

Le habían cortado su largo cabello dorado irregularmente hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenían los labios cuarteados y sus ojos se veían tristes, muertos. La jovialidad de la joven que encontró en el fuego no se reflejaba en ella.

Los breves segundos de encuentro fueron sufiente para saber que algo estaba mal. Y luego Mira se giró y les sonrió.

—¡Lisanna, Natsu! —exclamó.

Dejándo de lado a Lucy durante unos segundos, los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo. Natsu casi dejó de respirar por la fuerza. Al menos no le estaba apretando el brazo lastimado, porque o sino se hubiera puesto a llorar.

—Que bueno que estés bien, Natsu —dijo Mira al soltarlo.

Él asintió, sin saber que decir.

—Natsu dijo que quería ver a Lucy, así que lo traje acá —explicó Lisanna a su hermana.

La rubia alzó la vista y la clavó en Natsu.

Sus gritos silenciosos lo desesperaron.

—Tal vez no sea la mejor idea.

—Lo sé —concordó Lisanna—, pero también puede ser una buena idea. No tenemos nada que perder. Igual ella no está respondiendo a nada.

—Es una manera de verlo…

Mirajane se volteó de regreso a Lucy, y esta inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. Por un momento, creyó que se estaba quedando dormida. Pero su ritmo respiratorio era irregular, no como el pausado de un dormido.

—Lucy, ¿reconoces a Natsu? Él te salvó del incendio —dijo Mira, retomando su tono de psicóloga.

Natsu se acercó a la camilla. Hacía mucho frío, y no había sol. El cuarto era cerrado, con unas pequeñas ventanas cerradas y con cortinas en la parte superior de la pared que dejaban pasar muy poca luz. El olor a alcohol y limpieza casi lo embriagaba.

Luego de unos segundos, Lucy asintió.

Subió la mirada, y sus ojos chocolates volvieron a posarse sobre Natsu, el cual sintió escalofríos.

—¿Quieres hablar con él sobre el incendio? —siguió preguntando Mira.

No hubo respuesta.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio total, en el cual nadie se movió ni habló. Finalmente, Mira soltó un suspiro y se recostó en el espaldar del asiento.

—Necesito un café.

—¡Yo te lo traigo! —exclamó Lisanna.

—Vamos juntas —terminó diciendo Mira, levantandose de su asiento.

Al pasar por el lado de Natsu, tomó su brazo no malo y le sonrió.

—Trata de hablar con ella. Hazla sentir segura.

Él asintió, incluso si no sabía como debía de hacer eso. Nunca había sido el que tranquilizaba a las personas; por lo general, hacía lo contrario. Traía destrucción y pánico. Él no era el más adecuado para tratar con una paciente traumada mentalmente.

Tomó el puesto de Mira en silencio, sin compartir mirada con Lucy.

«Mátame, mátame, mátame».

Entendía a Lucy. Después de todo, él había pasado por lo mismo, muchísimos años atrás. Sin embargo, lo que recordaba de toda esa experiencia no le servía para tratar de hablar con ella, pues todo lo que recordaba era lo mucho que ansiaba estar solo, en un mundo blanco y negro en donde nadie puede molestarlo.

O matarlo.

Intercambió su lugar con Lucy. Se sintió de nuevo de aquel lado del cuarto, postrado sobre la cama del hospital y sin saber que hacer.

Las palabras silenciosas que quería que los demás escucharan.

—Natsu.

Definitivamente se había vuelto loco, porque aquella voz dulce y tranquila (aunque un tanto carrasposa) era idéntica a la zagás que encontró en el fuego.

Estaba mirando el suelo, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Se negaba a mirar al mundo.

—Natsu. —Esta vez, lo voz había sonado más potente e impaciente. Se obligó a subir la cabeza y mirarla, a pesar de estar casi seguro de que había sido su imaginación. Pero no lo había sido.

Lucy estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos sobre sus piernas, y mirándolo fijamente. A pesar de tener el mismo aspecto que cinco minutos atrás, cuando él había llegado, había algo distinto en ella. Había seguridad. Sus ojos no eran tímidos ni tristes, sino que estaban llenos de un fuego que Natsu no podía describir.

—¿Hablaste? —soltó Natsu con incredulidad.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Claro que no, genio.

—Vaya sarcasmo.

—Pero si haces esas preguntas tan idiotas, ¿cómo esperas que te responda?

—¿Acaso a dónde fue la inseguridad de hace poco? —cuestionó Natsu.

Lucy hizo una mueca y retorció los dedos.

—Es complicado de explicar.

—Puedes intentar.

De nuevo, el silencio se instaló en la habitación.

Natsu miró al techo otra vez. Blanco. La gran cantidad de blanco el los hospitales lo mareaba.

—Tú regresaste.

Las palabras de Lucy sirvieron más para confundirlo que como explicación. La miró con cofusión, pero ella estaba concentrada en sus manos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó.

—En el incendio, cuando te fuiste —empezó ella—, prometiste que regresarías. Yo no lo creí, así que me preparé para morir ahí y luego… —Lucy negó con la cabeza, agitando su cabello al tiempo que pausaba—. Cuando más creí que moriría, tú regresaste y me sacaste del incendio para cumplir la promesa.

Natsu escuchó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

¿Eso quería decir que confiaba en él?

—¿Por qué…? —Natsu no sabía si podía preguntar más de lo que ella le había dicho, así que vaciló. Pero luego de tomar confianza, siguió—: ¿Por qué no hablas con nadie más?

—Ya te lo dije.

—Eso no me explicó nada.

—Tú cumpliste tu promesa.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—¿Entonces qué no entiendes?

Natsu se revolvió el cabello con frustración. Era como si ella hablase en código; como queriendo que él decifrara sus palabras al no querer decirle directamente. Si no lo entendía, no era merecedor.

—Siempre hablas en código —se quejó Natsu.

Para su sorpresa, Lucy solo rió. No era el tipo de risilla que Lisanna solía soltar, ni una carcajada llena de felicidad. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de que emoción traía aquel sonido.

—Te tendrás que acostumbrar.

Natsu alzó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La expresión de la rubia cambió enseguida. Pasó a ser seria, misteriosa. Ocultaba algo detrás de esas frases incompletas y actitud sarcástica.

—Ayúdame, Natsu —dijo Lucy—. Necesito resolver esto.

—¿Resolver qué?

—Luego lo descubrirás.

—¿Cuándo es "luego"?

Lucy soltó un suspiro, aparentemente frustrada por todas las preguntas que él hacía. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía? Si no entendía, pues preguntaba. Era simple, por más que a Lucy la enervara.

—Lo diré de otra manera —soltó ella, después de unos segundos más—. Quédate a mi lado, protégeme. Eres un bombero, pero sé que tienes las habilidades para protegerme, y confío en ti. Yo necesito a alguien a mi lado para poder avanzar, y tú podrás tener una recompenza después.

«Ah», pensó Natsu. Nada más le venía a la mente, pero al fin estaba empezando a entender todo lo que Lucy trataba de decir a base de códigos y frases incompletas. La miró fijamente, notando en ella de nuevo a la misma persona que encontró en el fuego aquella misma noche, solo unas horas antes. Llena de desición e inteligencia. ¿Qué podía perder él si accedía a sus extrañas peticiones? De igual manera, no tenía nada que hacer durante un largo rato por sus heridas.

—Tengo un mes, o tal vez un poco más —accedió Natsu al fin.

Lucy asintió.

—Eso es suficiente, espero —dijo—. Entonces, ¿es un trato?

No hubo tiempo para responder, ni para tomar la mano que Lucy le había extendido, debido a la repentina entrada de Mirajane y Lisanna, las cuales eran tan silenciosas como un fantasma. Ambos se sorprendieron, haciéndolos dar un pequeño salto en sus puestos y ponerse rígidos al instante.

Mira los miró con ojos interrogatorios.

—¿Qué pasó acá? —preguntó.

Natsu giró hacia atrás para ver a las hermanas con actitud desconfiada y sosteniendo un vaso de café cada una.

—Nada —respondió nervioso.

Casi pudo preveer que Lucy rodaría los ojos por su obviedad. Pero cuando volteó a verla de nuevo, todo rastro de la persona de minutos antes había desaparecido, como si aquella personalidad se hubiese escondido en un rincón de su mismo cuerpo, dejándo nada a la vista.

Mira no cuestionó nada más y solo lo dejó pasar por el cansancio. Caminaba a paso letargado.

—La prensa está reunida en la entrada principal, así que podemos salir por la entrada trasera y así sacarte de acá —dijo Mira, caminando por la habitación—. Vives en un apartamento, ¿no? Dinos a donde llevarte.

No hubo respuesta de Lucy, así que Mira solo suspiró.

—Se te asignará una enfermera para tus cuidados —siguió diciendo—, pero no podemos hacer nada si no hablas. Eres la única representante de los condominios ahora, Señorita Heartfilia. Si no nos dije su dirección y habla con nosotros para el contrato con la enfermera, no podremos hacer nada. Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde llevarla.

Después de sus palabras, solo hiso silencio de nuevo. Lucy estaba completamente ensimismada, como si ni siquiera estuviera en este mundo.

Sin embargo, Natsu pudo sentir sus gritos silenciosos.

No quería que supieran donde vivía, ni tampoco tenía las fuerzas para actúar como si no le importase que su padre había muerto y que todo el peso de los condomios quedaba sobre ella.

O más bien, eso es lo que él sentiría.

—Llevémosla a mi casa —soltó Natsu de repente, sin siquiera él mismo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Las tres mujeres en el cuarto lo miraron con sorpresa, incluída Lucy. Al menos eso era bueno: había reaccionado ante algo mientras estaba en su cascarón.

Mira fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¿Qué?

Fue el mismo Natsu el último en entender que era él el que lo había dicho. Y, nuevamente, solo por instinto, haló a Mira fuera del cuarto mientras Lisanna se quedaba con expresión confundida.

—Ella me habló —habló rápidamente Natsu—. ¡Solo me habla a mi! Y sé que no responderá a nada de lo que le digas, así que mejor llevémosla a mi casa. Ella estará incómoda con cualquier otra persona.

Mira se quedó en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Aquella mirada azul tan penetrante lo ponía nervioso; por eso siempre le había tenido miedo (además de a Erza, claro). Sentía como si estuviera mirando en su interior y tratando de desvelar todo secreto que ocultaba.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada en especial —respondió él—. Que tiene confianza.

Al menos no era lo suficientemente idiota como para saber que no debía decirle todo a alguien más.

—¿Así que quieres tú encargarte de ella?

—Así es.

—Es una locura, Natsu —dijo Mira con su tono suave y dulce, como si se estuviera lamentando.

—Pero puedo hacerlo —insistió—. Ella no tiene a dónde ir, ni nadie en quien confiar. Tú eres la psicóloga. Deberías saber que no se va a recuperar si le pones a alguien desconocido a su lado por obligación.

Fueron solo unos segundos de meditación, pero fueron los más largos y tortuosos de su vida.

—Bien.

Natsu sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Mira.

—¡Gracias Mira!

—Aunque no entiendo tu emoción…

—Nah, no la tienes que entender.

Natsu no sabía en que problemas se había metido.

* * *

 **Sé que están un tanto OOC, pero denle tiempo al tiempo. Más adelante cambiarán las personalidades y el OOC dejará de existir.**

 **¡Gracias por la paciencia!**


End file.
